A Forja de Hefesto
by andreiakennen
Summary: Após a batalha contra Hades, Zeus determina que os cavaleiros de Athena sejam distribuídos aos deuses como punição por desafiá-los. Hyoga é direcionado para trabalhar na Forja de Hefesto, o deus dos vulcões, mas ele está decidido a não se resignar.
1. A Forja de Hefesto - cap 01

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas por ele licenciadas.

Notas: Esta fanfic é um presente para Nemui. Notas para ela no final da fic.

História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.

**A Forja de Hefesto **

**Revisado por Vane  
**

**Capítulo 1**

— Que os servos de Athena sejam distribuídos aos deuses — determinou Zeus, no Olimpo, ao anunciar sua sentença sobre o Santuário de Athena.

Mesmo que fosse para evitar a destruição do mundo, Hyoga não conseguia se conformar com a punição recebida. Concordava que era culpado da acusação de atentar contra os deuses, porém não o fizera levianamente. Havia motivos justos por trás das ações dos cavaleiros, como defender aqueles que não seriam capazes de lutar contra o poder dos deuses para preservar suas próprias vidas.

Os amigos e ele haviam lutado para que o planeta Terra não fosse mergulhado em trevas e a humanidade dizimada, ou transformada em meros brinquedos nas mãos de deuses como Poseidon e Hades.

Simplesmente não se considerava um criminoso. Por esse motivo, não conseguia se conformar com o fato de ter sido submetido a um julgamento no qual não tivera direito de defesa, e ainda assim ter sido sentenciado à servidão eterna a um deus qualquer.

Todavia, apesar de sua alegação de inocência, Hyoga foi destituído do posto de Cavaleiro de Bronze de Cisne e enviado de volta à Terra. Mais precisamente, ao monte Etna, na Sicília, onde serviria ao deus dos vulcões, Hefesto.

Quando soube que voltaria à Terra, Hyoga procurou se tranquilizar e pensar em um plano de fuga para colocar em prática assim que chegasse. Mas frustrou-se logo na chegada: os novos escravos eram recebidos pelo próprio Hefesto, que fazia questão de vistoriá-los um a um e escolher pessoalmente aqueles que seriam seus ajudantes.

Não era uma avaliação minuciosa. Todos eram enfileirados e o deus apenas os observava de cima para baixo, logo anunciando em voz alta: "forja" ou "resto". Aqueles que recebiam o grito de "forja" eram guiados por um senhor de expressão gentil, que aparentava ter em torno de setenta anos, para o lado esquerdo do grande salão. Os que recebiam o grito de "resto" eram levados para o lado direito por um homem de toga curta e preta, elmo de prata com plumas negras no topo da cabeça e aparência muito arrogante.

Hyoga notou que o deus se deteve um pouco mais na sua avaliação, como se experimentasse algum conflito interior. Nesse instante ele pode avaliar a figura à sua frente. Hefesto era bem diferente de todos os deuses que havia conhecido até então. Ele parecia desprendido de luxos e vaidades. Lembrava-lhe mais um trabalhador braçal do que uma divindade. Era um homem alto, cujos braços de músculos avantajados eram cobertos por cicatrizes de cortes e queimaduras. Suas mãos eram grandes; os dedos estavam envoltos em ataduras sujas e podia-se notar a crosta grossa de fuligem embaixo de suas unhas. Parecia que ele havia deixado o trabalho de lado para vir conferir a nova leva de escravos, pois o suor ainda escorria de seu rosto barbudo e criava manchas por toda a sua toga.

— Resto! — gritou ele de repente, fazendo Hyoga se sobressaltar e perder o fio do seu pensamento.

O ex-cavaleiro de Athena fitou sério o rosto franzido do deus, até que um puxão em seu braço o retirou do campo de visão de Hefesto. Este continuou com o seu trabalho de avaliação, gritando "resto" para o próximo da fila, sem hesitar.

Aquilo fez Hyoga ficar intrigado. Por algum motivo, Hefesto hesitara em direcioná-lo para o grupo denominado de "resto". Mas não houve tempo para pensar mais sobre quais seriam os motivos, pois no momento seguinte o deus gritou "forja" para o último da fila, que por um acaso, Hyoga notou ser um garoto de aparência frágil, diferente dos outros escolhidos.

Em seguida, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Hefesto deu as costas ao grupo e seguiu na direção de onde viera anteriormente. Mas sua saída foi detida por um questionamento do senhor de aparência gentil, que novamente chamou a atenção do Hyoga.

— Um cosmo de gelo seria muito eficiente no resfriamento dos metais, meu senhor. Está mesmo certo dessa decisão?

Antes que o deus respondesse, o homem de roupa preta contraargumentou, querendo evitar que o deus voltasse atrás.

— Vejam só o que alguns séculos de servidão não fazem, não é, Homero? — ele se dirigiu diretamente ao senhor. — Já está se dando ao luxo de questionar a avaliação incontestável de nosso mestre? Só porque os números pesaram mais para o meu lado desta vez do que para o seu?

— Ho, ho, ho, ho. Você é mesmo engraçado, menino. Esse elmo deve estar apertando seu cérebro e impedindo-o de raciocinar direito. O meu mestre sabe muito bem que não me importam os números. A única coisa em que penso é na melhoria do trabalho. Alguém com dons natos para a forja só seria desperdiçado ao seu lado. Ho, ho, ho...

— Velho maldi...

— Calem-se! — Hefesto interrompeu-o.

— Mas mestre, não percebe que o Homero...

— Não deixe que eu repita a minha ordem de ficar calado, Levian.

Com o semblante endurecido, o homem assentiu.

— Faremos um teste com iele/i, Homero. Se conseguir me provar sua utilidade, mudarei minha decisão. Caso contrário, os dois serão remanejados para o outro grupo, compreendeu?

O rosto de Levian, antes abrasado pela fúria, foi suavizado e iluminado por um sorriso, principalmente depois que ele ouviu a última frase de Hefesto. A falha do novo escravo no grupo de Homero significaria também a falha do velho, e consequentemente, sua oportunidade de ganhar um lugar de destaque ao lado de seu deus.

— Mais do que compreendido, meu mestre — Levian concordou rapidamente, virando-se e abrindo caminho em meio aos novatos que estavam ao seu lado. Apanhou o braço do rapaz loiro, puxando-o para longe dos outros e empurrando-o na direção de Homero.

— Faça bom proveito dessa criança traidora, velho. Só não se esqueça de que ele foi julgado por atentados contra os deuses e você o está colocando bem ao lado do nosso. Acho que isso prova muito bem quem está ficando esclerosado aqui. Ha, ha, ha! — Depois de dizer isso, Levian se voltou para os demais do seu grupo e gritou: — Vamos, vermes! Mexam-se! Sigam em direção àquela porta! Todos serão marcados.

Assim, Levian retirou seu grupo pela saída à direita do salão.

Antes de também sair, Hefesto alertou seu subordinado:

— Não o marque como um dos nossos enquanto ele estiver em teste.

O velho arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Mestre, perdoe-me a petulância. Mas está mesmo levando em consideração as sandices de Levian?

— Sandices ou não, ele não disse nenhuma inverdade, Homero.

— Mas sem o selo, como o impediremos de usar sua cosmo-energia para fugir?

O deus olhou para o cavaleiro de Athena, que receoso deu um passo para trás.

Hyoga notou o olhar endurecido do deus, mas não se importava com nada daquela conversa e nem com que lado iria ficar, já que sua intenção não era viver a eternidade ali. Precisava fugir daquele lugar e não podia permitir que selassem seu cosmo. Se aquele era o momento de enfrentá-los por sua liberdade, ele o faria.

Acendeu seu cosmo, espalhando ar frio por todo o salão, e juntou as mãos para desferir seu Pó de Diamante. Mas antes que Hyoga o concluísse, um feixe de luz alaranjado reluziu em sua direção. No momento seguinte, um golpe potente atingiu seu estômago, fazendo-o cambalear e tombar de cara no chão.

Hefesto se aproximou do corpo caído e fechou sua mão ao redor do pulso do humano. Um brilho alaranjado cobriu-lhe a mão fechada. Após alguns segundos apertando o pulso de Hyoga, soltou-o para repetir o processo com o outro.

— Pronto — disse, ao concluir o processo. — Isso o impedirá de usar seu cosmo para tentar fugir.

O velho estreitou os olhos e abriu um sorriso para o deus.

— Obrigado, mestre. Espero que essa rebeldia inicial não conte pontos negativos na avaliação final dele. Afinal, é só uma criança humana rebelde; só precisa ser domesticada.

Mantendo a face séria e inabalável, Hefesto deu as costas ao subordinado, e antes de deixar o salão sob os olhares assustados de seus novos ajudantes, lembrou-o:

— Só não se esqueça de que seu posto também está em jogo, Homero.

O velho desfez o sorriso após a saída de Hefesto. Então observou o rapaz desmaiado e os braceletes de bronze forjados pelo poder de Hefesto que reluziam nos punhos dele.

— Eu não o decepcionarei, mestre.

Continua...


	2. A Forja de Hefesto - cap 02

**A Forja de Hefesto**

**Revisado por Vane **

**Capítulo 2**

A Forja de Hefesto estava localizada no subsolo de seu templo, praticamente no interior do vulcão Etna. O magma do Etna, em constante atividade, servia como combustível para alimentar as fornalhas onde os artesões laboravam.

Cada artesão trabalhava com a ajuda de suportes diretos e indiretos. Entre os mais importantes estavam os projetores, um grupo que coletava os dados necessários para que os artesãos desenvolvessem seu trabalho. Eram os projetores que recebiam os pedidos dos clientes, elaboravam os projetos com base em suas expectativas e os direcionavam aos artesãos que julgassem competentes para desenvolvê-los.

Além dos projetores existiam os fornalheiros, responsáveis pela manutenção das fornalhas e dos equipamentos de que os forjadores necessitavam em seu dia-a-dia, como a matéria-prima (ferro, prata, bronze, ouro, água, barro, óleos), martelos, bigornas, equipamento de proteção (óculos, luvas e aventais) e o carvão (para as fornalhas de pequeno porte).

Os polidores eram as pessoas que cuidavam do retoque final dos pedidos, dando às armas detalhes requintados de acordo com o gosto de cada cliente.

Contrastando muitas vezes com a temperatura do templo de Hefesto, que caía para abaixo de zero devido à altitude, a Forja, por estar dentro do Etna e ter mais de duzentas fornalhas funcionando, mantinha uma temperatura ambiente de aproximadamente quarenta e cinco graus, chegando a atingir até cinquenta e cinco.

Por isso, seria impossível manter a água para resfriamento dos metais na temperatura adequada sem a ajuda dos resfriadores, que na maioria dos casos possuíam o cosmo de gelo. Quando não o possuíam, eles empregavam outros métodos para manter a água resfriada, como o uso de gelo produzido na superfície.

Os novatos andavam em fila seguindo Homero, que por estar acostumado à alta temperatura do local, não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com o calor. Ele usava apenas um lenço com o qual secava o suor da testa vez ou outra, enquanto seguia com as explicações que iniciara no alojamento.

— Não se assustem com a temperatura; logo vocês se acostumam — ele tentou animar o grupo. — Este será o local onde passarão o dia. Todos aqui serão seus colegas de trabalho. Assim, não há necessidade de muita apresentação, pois terão um longo tempo para se conhecerem melhor.

Alguns poucos forjadores paravam momentaneamente o trabalho para observar a nova leva de escravos; outros se mantinham empenhados em suas obrigações.

Hyoga era o penúltimo da fila. Ele caminhava procurando não retribuir os olhares de curiosidade que lhe direcionavam. Deduziu que os olhares eram para ele porque era o único do grupo que ao invés de ter o símbolo de Hefesto marcado a ferro no antebraço, usava braceletes de bronze em ambos os punhos.

— Falando em "longo tempo"... — Homero disse, detendo a caminhada e se voltando para a fila que também havia parado. — O selo do nosso mestre tatuado em seus antebraços é o que dará a vocês longevidade e melhor imunidade. Quero que prestem muita atenção a essa parte. Não uso o termo "eternidade", porque eterno na minha compreensão é somente Hefesto, o único deus aqui. Nós somos meros mortais que terão as vidas prorrogadas a serviço dele. Mas não pensem que decepar o braço com o selo e tentar suicídio será a solução. Todos que o fazem são arremessados no Fosso do Desespero, um precipício abaixo de nós, onde residem algumas centenas de corpos em decomposição. Lá o suicida agoniza em torno de vinte anos ou mais, devido ao efeito do selo — a quantidade de tempo muda de indivíduo para indivíduo —, até conseguir o que pretende. Obviamente isso também significa que ninguém aqui está imune à dor. Além disso, vocês precisam se alimentar adequadamente, beber muita água e ter uma boa noite de sono para manter seus corpos saudáveis.

"Isso é um absurdo", Hyoga pensou, encarando o palestrante que continuava falando em um tom natural, como se eles fossem novos empregados de uma metalúrgica; como se estivessem ali por escolha própria.

Ele moveu seus olhos rapidamente e observou o lugar. Por estar debaixo da terra, o ambiente ali era bem escuro. Havia algumas luminárias na parede e uma claridade momentânea provinda das fornalhas acesas e das faíscas produzidas pelo ferro quente sendo forjado.

Ainda havia aquele calor que o fazia suar em demasia. Já sentia suas roupas ensopadas, os cabelos grudando na nuca e o rosto molhado. Passou a mão na testa e retirou os fios da franja que estavam colados ali.

"Não consigo acreditar que Athena permitirá isso."

— Não pensem em fugir também. — Hyoga ouviu de repente e se voltou para o homem que parecia olhá-lo diretamente. — Não há maneiras de fugir daqui. Vocês devem ter notado que passarão a noite em um alojamento e não trancafiados em jaulas. Isso não é porque confiamos que ninguém aqui pense em fugir; isso significa que vocês não podem fazê-lo. Se tentarem, quando estiverem a cerca de cem metros do templo, sentirão seus corpos sobreaquecendo, e eles continuarão aquecendo até entrarem em combustão. Isso também é um adendo dos selos em seus braços. Ainda, devido à imunidade avançada, seus corpos queimarão por alguns anos até que cheguem à morte.

Houve alguns murmúrios de espanto, mas a maioria dos presentes se resignou. Menos Hyoga, que acabou contestando:

— Eu não concordo com isso — pronunciou, chamando a atenção não só dos novatos, mas de todos os trabalhadores do local.

Homero não esboçou um sorriso, mas o fez internamente, isso por saber que aquilo ocorreria. Em todos os seus anos ali, aprendera a identificar os rebeldes somente ao olhá-los.

— Com o que não concorda, criança?

— Em passar a eternidade sendo escravo! Trabalhando dia e noite em um lugar horrível como esse! Além do mais, eu não cometi nenhum crime para ser punido desta forma.

— Escute, criança...

— Pare de me chamar assim! Eu não sou criança! Meu nome é Alexei Hyoga!

— Continuará sendo chamado de "criança", enquanto tiver a atitude de uma — Homero foi direto, desfazendo o ar gentil e tornando sua postura mais rígida. — Aqui não temos nada a ver com o julgamento pelo qual passou anteriormente e também não é do nosso interesse saber. Pois pode acreditar, _criança_, que a maior parte dos presentes aqui se considera inocente também. Além disso, quem irá tornar essa sentença uma verdadeira punição é somente você, a partir do momento em que só enxergue os pontos negativos em ser um ferreiro a serviço de um deus. O trabalho aqui é árduo, sim. Porém, o resultado é recompensador. Não é diferente de uma atividade que você fosse exercer na sua vida como um humano normal. Você teria que trabalhar arduamente em troca de se alimentar, beber, se vestir, ter um teto sob o qual pudesse dormir, sobreviver enfim.

— Mas eu seria remunerado, seria livre para ir e vir quando bem entendesse; teria momentos de lazer.

— Em uma penitenciária humana você teria essas regalias? Esqueceu-se de que está cumprindo pena?

Hyoga cerrou os punhos. Homero havia tocado em sua ferida novamente, pois era aquilo que não aceitava. Não discordava de que criminosos devessem pagar por seus crimes, como muitos ali deveriam. Mas o ponto era exatamente aquele: não era um criminoso. Estava sendo punido injustamente.

— Bem, é melhor prosseguirmos...

— Eu disse que não concordo e que não vou ficar aqui! — Hyoga gritou.

Dominado pela fúria, virou a mesa de utensílios de um artesão que estava próximo a ele, fazendo com que o material que ainda estava sendo forjado caísse no chão e se estilhaçasse.

Ainda ensandecido, continuou gritando e derrubando outros objetos que encontrou pela frente, até ser detido por uma mão forte que agarrou seu punho.

— O que pensa que está fazendo com o meu trabalho, moleque?! — perguntou o deus, com o rosto franzido.

— Meu mestre...

Homero tentou intervir, mas foi interrompido por Hyoga, que cuspiu no rosto do deus.

— Não tenho medo de você, monstro! Se eu pudesse usar o meu cosmo eu o derrotaria. Athena é a única deusa que reconheço. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela irá interceder por mim. Nem morto serei escravo de um deus como você!

O deus largou o punho de Hyoga, passou a mão no rosto, limpando o cuspe, e sem mudar sua expressão, virou-se e agachou-se para apanhar do chão a barra de ferro maciço entortada devido à queda. Analisou-a por um momento e com cuidado. Então repôs os óculos de proteção que havia erguido para a cabeça e colocou a barra de volta na fornalha. Segundos depois a retirou, colocou-a sobre a bigorna e apanhando o martelo, passou a golpeá-la.

Pouco a pouco, os outros trabalhadores seguiram o exemplo e retomaram suas atividades. Logo o ambiente foi preenchido novamente pelos sons das marteladas, do chiado do ferro sendo resfriado, dos movimentos de todos que trabalhavam ali.

Um dos novatos ergueu a mesa que Hyoga havia derrubado e passou a recolher os objetos espalhados pelo chão. Hyoga se lembrou dele, o garoto de aparência franzina, um dos últimos que Hefesto escolhera para o seu grupo.

Sentiu sua cabeça doer ao tentar compreender o que estava se passando e não conseguir.

Continua...

* * *

Resposta da review da Lebam: Belzinha, eu tentei te responder no ffnet, mas não permite o envio de resposta pro seu perfil. Faz tempo que a gente não se fala. Saudades, menina! Vc tá bem? Me add no face!

E não se preocupe porque não vou fazer nenhum mal pro seu Oga *cruza os dedos nas costas* ahahhaha A fic será pequena. Só quatro capítulos. :D E sobre os outros? Bem, eu tb gostaria de saber com quem eles estão. _ hahahahah A história só vai ser focada no Hyoga. Não terão os outros.

Espero que goste! Beijooos ;*


	3. A Forja de Hefesto - cap 03

**A Forja de Hefesto **

**Revisado por Vane **

**Capítulo 3 **

Hyoga estava abraçando os joelhos, sentado no chão da cela. Não havia móvel algum no lugar, nem janelas; somente a porta de ferro diante dele e a claridade provinda de uma lamparina fixada na parede ao lado da porta.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo se passara, mas deduzia pela quantidade de refeições que lhe haviam servido até aquele momento: treze. Duas por dia. O almoço, que era servido certamente no meio do dia e o jantar no início da noite.

Treze refeições seriam equivalentes a seis dias e meio, quase uma semana de cárcere na solitária. Punição recebida por ele ter estragado um trabalho importante de Hefesto, o qual este tinha um prazo curto para entregar — foi o único argumento de Homero ao aprisioná-lo ali. Mas não acreditava que escravos fossem presos somente por estragar um trabalho. Provavelmente Homero não quisera lhe dizer a verdade para defender a imagem de seu deus, mas Hyoga tinha quase certeza de que havia sido aprisionado por ter cuspido no rosto do deus e contestado a sua pena.

Porém, algo fizera Hyoga sentir-se como se fosse ele o vilão da história, principalmente quando vira o garoto novato, assim como ele, tomar as dores do deus ao recolher os objetos jogados no chão. Hefesto não lhe dissera uma única palavra reprobatória. No entanto, Hyoga percebera que sua atitude havia sido condenada não somente por Homero, mas por todos os trabalhadores daquele lugar. Aquilo o vinha incomodando de uma forma que ele não imaginara que incomodaria.

Encostou a testa nos joelhos e escondeu o rosto.

"Não estou arrependido. Só queria entender porque estou tão incomodado. Não é pelo fato de eu não ter apoio dos demais. Afinal, eles devem ter consciência de que estão pagando por seus crimes e por isso não se julgam no direito de contestar nada."

Ouviu passos se aproximando do lado de fora e parando diante de sua cela. Houve em seguida um som de molho de chaves e a porta de ferro foi destrancada. Hyoga imaginou que era sua refeição que estava chegando mais cedo. Por isso preferiu não se mover da posição em que se encontrava até que seu carcereiro deixasse a bandeja com alimento, recolhesse a vazia e fosse embora. Contudo, diferente das outras vezes, os passos daquela pessoa produziam um som diferente no chão. Hyoga o reconhecia; era o pisar de uma bota metálica. Mas não foi preciso erguer os olhos para identificar o recém-chegado, pois os cabelos de Hyoga foram agarrados e puxados para trás, obrigando-o a erguer o rosto e olhar direto para aquele homem agachado diante dele, Levian.

— Onde foi parar toda a sua altivez, vassalo? — ele quis saber, sorrindo-lhe sarcástico. — Não me diga que alguns dias na solitária já foram suficientes para abrandar toda a sua fúria?

Hyoga manteve seu olhar no do homem e respondeu aos questionamentos dele com outra pergunta:

— O que quer aqui?

Levian esboçou um breve sorriso e emendou rapidamente a resposta:

— Ajudá-lo a fugir.

— Não há como.

— Será mesmo? Vejo que o velho Homero fez muito bem o seu trabalho de abalar psicologicamente os seus novos vassalos com historinhas de terror — ele disse, soltando os cabelos loiros e erguendo-se.

Hyoga o acompanhou, levantou-se e continuou fitando Levian com desconfiança. Não acreditava que ele estivesse lhe oferecendo ajuda por nada.

— Então, o sr. Homero mentiu? Desculpe-me, mas eu não acredito nisso. Posso parecer ingênuo, mas sei reconhecer uma pessoa sincera e devota quando encontro uma.

— Claro — afirmou Levian, retomando o sorriso sarcástico. — Aquele tolo é tão devoto quanto você, falando da "sua deusa" o tempo todo como se ela realmente se importasse; como se Hefesto se importasse conosco. Aprenda uma coisa, garoto: os deuses não se importam conosco, os humanos. Somos somente convenientes aos seus caprichos. Enquanto estivermos servindo-os e sendo de alguma utilidade, teremos nossas vidas poupadas. A partir do momento em que nos tornarmos um fardo, seremos descartados como lixo. Sua deusa não se importa com você. Ela não fará nada para ajudá-lo.

— Mentira! — gritou Hyoga, explosivo. Não podia permitir que alguém que não conhecia Athena a julgasse de forma superficial.

— Mentira? — o subordinado de Hefesto repetiu em tom desdenhoso. — Quer prova maior do que você estar aqui? Acha mesmo que se a grande deusa da sabedoria se importasse, ela iria ao menos deixá-lo chegar a esse lugar? Está por conta da sua própria sorte a partir de agora, garoto. Se não fizer nada por si mesmo, ninguém mais o fará.

Hyoga emudeceu. Não podia se permitir ser levado por aquela conversa. Mas desde o momento em que fora informado de que seria julgado à revelia pelos deuses, vinha lutando para não crer que ele e os companheiros haviam sido abandonados por Athena.

—Não há motivos para desespero — informou Levian, ganhando outra vez a atenção do novo escravo. — Existem duas opções nesse caso. Ou você se resigna, como os demais que chegaram com você, ou não. Se a sua opção for a segunda, como eu imagino que seja, posso ajudá-lo a se livrar dessas algemas.

— Em troca do quê? — Hyoga foi direto.

— Em troca de que me ajude também, é claro.

— Com o quê?

— Darei os detalhes se aceitar o acordo.

— Como posso ter certeza de que existe mesmo uma forma de me livrar dessas algemas sem ser pelas mãos do próprio criador delas?

— Diga-me... Hyoga, certo? Você é um ex-cavaleiro de Athena que possui o domínio do cosmo de gelo, estou correto?

— Sim.

— Então deve ter ouvido falar do Esquife de Gelo Eterno que só pode ser produzido por alguns usuários desse tipo de cosmo, não é mesmo?

— Óbvio que ouvi falar. Eu já estive preso em um feito pelo meu mestre.

— É mesmo? Melhor ainda! — o homem falou em tom teatral. — E como você está aqui agora, suponho que alguém o libertou do Esquife de Gelo Eterno. Como essa pessoa o fez?

A imagem de Shiryu relampejou na mente de Hyoga e ele arregalou os olhos ao compreender onde Levian queria chegar.

— Existe uma arma capaz de destruir essas algemas?

— Você é esperto. Eu gosto disso.

— Onde eu a encontro?

— Sem acordo, sem mais informações. Então, qual é a sua resposta?

...

Naquele mesmo dia, Hyoga foi libertado da solitária. O carcereiro, um homem negro, alto e careca, foi quem lhe deu a notícia e em seguida o escoltou até o elevador.

— Pode ir sozinho. Alguém o esperará lá em cima. Apenas mova a alavanca até ela chegar ao chão.

O rapaz assentiu e entrou no elevador, fazendo conforme o carcereiro lhe dissera.

Como não havia portas, assim que sua cabeça ultrapassou o chão do piso superior, Hyoga conseguiu ver quem o esperava. Não imaginava que seria diferente.

— Bem-vindo de volta — Homero o saldou, mostrando-lhe aquele estranho sorriso gentil.

Hyoga não respondeu.

— Eu também não estaria de bom humor se tivesse passado uma semana na solitária. Mas depois de tomar um bom banho e dormir em uma cama, tenho certeza de que você se sentirá mais disposto. Siga-me. Vamos para o alojamento.

Sem esperar uma resposta, o homem deu as costas ao escravo e seguiu por uma escada de pedra. Hyoga, por sua vez, acompanhou-o em silêncio.

Assim que os dois atravessaram a passagem que dava para superfície, os olhos de Hyoga se arregalaram ante aquele belo cenário. Ia acabando o entardecer no monte Etna. O sol já se havia posto, deixando os tons de laranja e púrpura predominarem no colorido do céu. O ar soprou gelado e o jovem cerrou as pálpebras para aproveitar mais aquela sensação.

Lembrou-se da proposta de Levian e reabriu os olhos para fitar as costas de Homero. Levian lhe mostraria onde estava a arma capaz de destruir aquelas algemas, mas em troca, teria que ajudá-lo a destituir Homero de seu posto. Para isso, precisava apenas ser um escravo ruim, aliás, como já vinha sendo.

"_Assim que Homero for destituído, eu não só mostrarei onde está a arma capaz de livrá-lo dessas algemas, como farei vistas grossas à sua tentativa de fuga." _

Sabia que era um risco confiar naquele homem. Nada garantia que ele cumpriria aquele acordo, e também, não tinha certeza quanto à veracidade da existência de uma arma capaz de destruir aquelas algemas. Poderia ser apenas um artifício que Levian estava usando para enganá-lo e tentar alcançar o posto almejado. No entanto, se fosse verdade, ele parecia ser o caminho para se sair dali. Por isso, antes de aceitar, Hyoga pedira um tempo para pensar. Nesse ínterim, iria investigar melhor o assunto.

"_Por mim não há problema algum quanto a esperar, meu jovem. Apenas lembre-se de que tornar-se um bom escravo significa ter suas algemas provisórias trocadas por um selo definitivo. Aí sim, terá que se resignar à escravidão por toda a eternidade."_

Continua...

* * *

O próximo capítulo será o final. Devo postá-lo no fim de semana.

Deixem reviews!

Até lá!


	4. A Forja de Hefesto - cap 04

**Notas iniciais:** Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer as recomendações incríveis feitas pela Vane e a Angelique no Nyah. A Forja de Hefesto parece um trabalho tão simples, mas só a Vane que acompanhou todo o processo de elaboração sabe o quanto me esforcei, pesquisei e trabalhei para enquadrar essa história no pedido da destinatária, que foi a Nemui, e o quanto me debati em receios em relação ao contexto estar ou não a contento.

Mas é só quando termino a fic, recebo reviews e recomendações que chegam a dar um engasgo, como as que recebi aqui no Nyah, é que percebo que o esforço e o trabalho valera mesmo a pena. Não me considero merecedora de tantos elogios, mas os recebo com carinho sempre.

Esse é o último capítulo, espero de verdade que gostem!

**A Forja de Hefesto **

**Revisado por Vane**

**Capítulo 4 (Final)**

Congelava os tonéis de água, tropeçava, derrubava-os, pedia desculpas informando que havia sido sem querer. Durante seus dias de aprendizado, Hyoga conseguiu instaurar um pequeno caos na área de produção. Vários trabalhos passaram a ser entregues com atraso; houve reclamações e até mesmo cancelamentos por parte de alguns clientes. Foram tantos os transtornos, que alguns forjadores já não queriam que ele sequer se aproximasse de sua bancada de trabalho.

Hyoga se encontrava com Levian aos domingos, que eram livres para descanso e por isso, livres para encontros. Nesse dia, todos os trabalhadores tinham acesso à área C, um local de lazer com biblioteca, sala de jogos e até quadra de esportes.

"Se continuar nesse ritmo, mais uma semana e você estará fora da Forja."

Decidira aceitar o acordo de Levian quando ouvira no alojamento alguns trabalhadores falando sobre a matéria-prima que dava poderes especiais às armas forjadas para os deuses. Ouvira dizer também que essas armas ficavam em um lugar restrito, a que somente os responsáveis pelos grupos A (Forja) e B (desenvolvimento de outros trabalhos) tinham acesso. Ou seja, Homero e Levian.

No entanto, seu mau desempenho em suas funções fazia-o passar constantemente por momentos como aquele, em que lhe chamavam a atenção.

— O que há de errado com você? — Homero perguntou, irritado.

— Não há nada de errado comigo. Eu sou um cavaleiro. Nunca usei minha cosmo-energia para esse tipo de trabalho — alegou Hyoga tranquilamente.

O homem levou a mão direita à sua fronte e massageou-a com os dedos.

— Hefesto não quer mais você na Forja.

— Ótimo! — O jovem comemorou. — Me mandem embora daqui então.

Homero parou com a massagem e ergueu os olhos para Hyoga.

— É proposital, não é? Está sendo desajeitado, destruindo os trabalhos que os artesãos demoram semanas e alguns até meses para elaborar, de propósito?

Hyoga fitou o rosto do homem, sério. Homero, por sua vez, não precisava de resposta; o silêncio dele dizia tudo.

— Você nunca sairá daqui, criança. Não sei o que anda conversando com Levian, mas seja o que for, ele o está iludindo. Desista de fazer essas tolices. De qualquer forma, o mestre não quer você na Forja. Irei remanejá-lo. Venha comigo.

Hyoga se esforçou para conter sua empolgação. Finalmente havia conseguido o que queria e imaginou que estava sendo levado para a ala de Levian. No entanto, sua euforia se desfez assim que Homero e ele pararam diante de uma porta através da qual podia-se ouvir gritos de reclamações.

— Por hoje, irá trabalhar com os projetores. Talvez, se entender a confusão que está criando, você tome algum juízo.

Assim que abriu a porta, Hyoga viu o garoto — o mesmo que recolhera os objetos de Hefesto que arremessara no chão no seu primeiro dia na Forja —, tentando conter com seus braços magros a fúria de um homem alto e robusto. Este queria ultrapassar a linha divisória entre o salão de espera e os guichês de atendimento.

— Por favor, senhor. Espere sua vez para ser atendido.

— Homero! — gritou ele ao ver o responsável pela Forja. — Até que enfim você apareceu! Eu quero falar com Hefesto. Chame-o aqui agora! — bradou em tom de exigência. — Essa é a segunda semana em que venho e dizem que meu pedido não está pronto! Eu não saio daqui sem a minha espada ou sem falar com Hefesto.

— Terá que esperar para ser atendido, Diomedes — Homero disse, em seu tom comum de paciência. — Estamos com alguns contratempos na linha de produção.

— Danem-se seus problemas! Se não estão dando conta do trabalho, peçam mais escravos! Eu não vou esperar nem mais um segundo sequer.

— Isso é verdade! — gritou alguém mais atrás, apoiando a revolta e criando alvoroço entre os presentes no salão de espera. — O meu pedido também está em atraso!

Hyoga percebeu que, em sua maioria, os que aguardavam eram guerreiros assim como ele, provavelmente servidores de outros deuses. Alguns seguravam suas armas quebradas; outros, as armaduras.

Homero aproximou-se da linha, fazendo gesto com as mãos para todos acalmarem os ânimos.

Mas foi nesse exato momento que Hyoga viu o gigante Diomedes, tomado pela raiva, apanhar o garoto pelo pescoço e erguê-lo. Os olhos do ex-cavaleiro de Athena se arregalaram. Assustado com a atitude do guerreiro e mesmo estando com parte de sua cosmo-energia contida pelo selo de Hefesto em suas algemas, ele correu para socorrer o garoto que, no momento seguinte, foi arremessado em direção à parede.

— Não!

Hyoga fez tanta força para usar seu cosmo, que naquele momento não sentiu o ardor das algemas queimando seus punhos. Conseguiu avançar rápido o suficiente para apanhar o garoto antes que ele se chocasse contra a parede. Os dois caíram no chão e um novo alvoroço se instaurou no recinto.

— Você está bem? — Hyoga perguntou.

Depois de tossir e recuperar o fôlego, o garoto balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, aliviando o desespero do cavaleiro.

— Malditos fedelhos! Eu vou ensiná-los a respeitar um semideus! — Diomedes bradou, rompendo a corda de isolamento com os punhos e caminhando na direção de Hyoga e do garoto caído.

Homero também tentou segurá-lo:

— Pare, Diomedes! Está fora de si, homem!

Mas o responsável pela Forja levou um golpe tão potente no estômago, que foi arremessado contra a parede, no outro extremo da recepção, e caiu desmaiado.

Hyoga se posicionou diante do garoto.

— Se quer descontar sua fúria em cima de alguém, venha me pegar. Eu sou o verdadeiro culpado pelos problemas na Forja. Não envolva pessoas inocentes nisso!

— Mais um escravo abusado... Vou dar um jeito nesses lixos por Hefesto.

Hyoga viu o homem retirar uma espada de tamanho desproporcional da bainha e fechou os olhos. Sabia que sem poder usar seu cosmo, não seria capaz de deter a força de um semideus. Mas ao contrário do que imaginou, não chegou a ser golpeado, pois ouviu o barulho de dois objetos metálicos entrando em atrito. Ao reabrir os olhos, surpreendeu-se ao ver Hefesto diante de si.

A espada que ele segurava estava cruzada com a de Diomedes.

— Maldito Hefesto! Um deus, defendendo esses lixos?! Por isso que você é a piada entre os deuses!

— Não se atreva a tocar nos meus cooperadores.

— São um bando de escravos fedidos e inúteis!

— Não são inúteis — o deus bradou. — Sem eles aqui a Forja de Hefesto não seria metade do que ela é hoje. Olhe para trás e veja quantas pessoas estão aqui. Acha que se eu estivesse sozinho, atenderia todos esses pedidos? Não me importa nem um pouco que falem de mim, ou que me achem a piada do Olimpo. Mas se você chama meus colaboradores de lixo, está chamando minha forja de lixo também e isso eu não vou permitir de forma alguma. Então é melhor que saia. Se mais alguém aqui pensa da mesma forma, eu peço que se retire imediatamente também. São livres para procurarem outro ferreiro menos patético do que eu.

O silêncio predominou por alguns instantes no ambiente.

Hyoga não sabia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo, um aperto no peito, um nó que se formara em sua garganta. Mas teve a impressão que era aquela a sensação que um filho tinha ao ser defendido pelo pai.

Ele também sentiu os braços do garoto que amparara apertados em volta de seu corpo. Afagou o alto da cabeça dele, sorriu e sussurrou, tranquilizando-o:

— Não se preocupe. Agora vamos ficar bem.

...

Depois de passar por todas as bancadas e se certificar de que a água continuaria resfriada o bastante até o final do expediente, Hyoga parou para observar Hefesto trabalhando. Forjar era um processo minucioso que exigia força física e concentração. Ele aquecia o ferro na fornalha, retirava-o, golpeava-o, voltava a pô-lo na fornalha e repetia o processo quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Até, de acordo com ele, retirar toda a impureza do ferro e torná-lo uniforme. Ele trabalhava por instinto, sem manuais, sem medidores. O resultado final, que era dado pelos polidores, era fascinante, gerando verdadeiras obras de arte.

O deus parou ao ver o rapaz observando-o.

— Quer tentar amanhã?

Pego de surpresa, Hyoga perguntou novamente, para ter certeza de que não havia ouvido coisas:

— Como, senhor?

— Você já observou o bastante. Acho que está na hora de tentar.

O cavaleiro abriu um sorriso e assentiu.

— Sim, senhor.

— Vá. Homero deve estar te esperando.

— Certo.

Minutos depois, Hyoga seguia para a sala de Homero, na parte superior do Templo, quando avistou Levian vindo na direção oposta à sua. Como não havia outro caminho a ser feito até o local, não conseguiria desviar do encontro que vinha evitando até aquele momento, por supor que o homem lhe cobraria uma justificativa pelo rompimento do acordo.

No entanto, foi bem diferente do que imaginara. O homem estacou ao seu lado e empinando mais o nariz, falou em tom de desdém:

— A compreensão de que Athena realmente o deixou à mercê da própria sorte alcançou sua mente e por isso você resolveu fazer seu pé de meia ao lado do deus mais próximo. É realmente bastante instável a sua devoção — Levian ironizou, em tom ferino.

Hyoga sabia que o homem estava contrariado devido ao fracasso de seu plano de autopromoção. Por isso procurou ser o mais seco o possível na resposta:

— Se é isso o que você conclui, só posso lamentar por sua limitação. Mas a minha devoção continua sendo para todos aqueles que são justos. Então ela não mudou; apenas se ampliou. Tenho certeza de que a deusa Athena não abandonou seus guerreiros. Caso contrário, nem vivo eu estaria. Ela só deve estar limitada no momento. E enquanto o resgate não chega, prefiro não manchar a honra dos Cavaleiros de Athena traindo e conspirando contra os justos.

Depois disso Hyoga voltou a andar e deixou para trás um Levian sem reação, enquanto a certeza do que pretendia fazer crescia, apagando qualquer vestígio de dúvida que ele ainda tivesse.

Depois de algumas batidas na porta e o pedido de licença, Hyoga entrou na sala de Homero e o encontrou ao lado de uma pequena fornalha, onde ele aquecia o marcador na brasa.

— Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, _Hyoga_? — perguntou Homero, fazendo questão de dizer o nome do rapaz, o qual agora reconhecia pela bravura e pelo instinto de proteção aos mais fracos. — Sabe que não precisa. Agora o mestre confia em você — concluiu, tirando o marcador da brasa.

— Sim, eu sei — Hyoga disse, enrolando a manga comprida da camisa, até descobrir o antebraço. — Eu não quero ser diferente dos meus irmãos, Homero. Então, estou pronto.

_Fim. _

**Notas finais:** Olá, Nemui! (E quem mais se aventurou nessa história.)

Bem, como esse pedido não era o plot que eu tinha escolhido (mas era a sua primeira opção e eu gosto de tentar a primeira opção do meu amigo secreto), tive um caminho tão árduo quanto o do Hyoga para trilhar, para conseguir desenvolver esse trabalho.

Mas, eu só tenho a agradecer. De verdade. Sempre digo à Vane, e repito agora para você também: escrever para o Coculto é um desafio. Porque se eu escrevesse algo a que estou habituada, não seria um desafio. Por isso, pelo desafio de me por à prova, que amei tanto escrever essa história para você.

Não tenho certeza de que a fic vai estar completamente do seu agrado, pois nossos estilos são bem diferentes, mas procurei ser criteriosa com seu pedido. Se não fosse a Vane me ajudando com o processo de revisão, sério, estaria travada até agora. xD

A fic foi mesmo bem pequena, sei que daria para desenvolver melhor ou fazer mais capítulos, mas serei sincera, me dei por satisfeita com o tamanho dela. O final não foi bem um 'final'. Ele deixa margens para você leitor imaginar o que melhor se encaixa em suas expectativas.

Nos vemos no Coculto do início do ano! o/

Beijos!


End file.
